Bodyguard
by Fayiyong
Summary: "Siapa lagi kau, hah?" "Ayah, namanya Hibiki. Jangan galak begitu!" "APA? Mau memacari putriku? LANGKAHI DULU MAYATKU!" -Gildarts x Cana. Family. Oneshot. Viva Daddy's Day. RnR onegaaaaaiii?


**Bodyguard**

#

Created by: **Fayiyong  
**  
#

disclaimer: **Fairy Tail** belongs to **Mashima Hiro**, **this fic** belongs to **me**.

#

A/N: Saya cinta Cana dan Gildarts. Saya cinta Fairy Tail dan semua tokohnya. Saya tidak suka _bashing chara_—kecuali itu Raven Tail. Ini untuk Father's Day; ungkapan sayang sekaligus maaf saya untuk Tou-san yang sering saya sakiti. God bless you, Daddies! ENJOY!

* * *

**Bodyguard**

* * *

**1: Bacchus  
**  
"Jadi kau bajingan yang pernah melecehkan putriku!"

BRUAAAAK!

"GYAAAAA! AMPUN! AMPUN, GILDARTS-SAN!"

Gildarts muncul dari balik tembok yang barusan jebol akibat hantaman tubuh Bacchus. Dilemparkannya tatapan ganas pada pemuda pemabuk itu—dan dengan suara tergahar yang pernah Cana dengar, Gildarts mendesis, "Pergi dan jauhi putriku. SELAMANYA."

Tanpa banyak cingcong, Bacchus berdiri dan berniat pergi—walau masih galau dan hanya diam menatap Cana.

Cana menyeringai.

Gildarts melotot. "Ngapain lagi, kau? PERGI!"

Bacchus lari tanpa permisi.

Cana menghela napas lega.

Gildarts nyengir puas.

#

#

**2: Hibiki Lates**

BRUUUAAAK!

"SIAPA LAGI KAU, HAH?"

Cana buru-buru berdiri menamengi Hibiki—yang jatuh terduduk di lantai—dari kemarahan sang ayah. "Namanya Hibiki, Ayah. Jangan galak begitu."

Meski hatinya luluh, Gildarts tak berniat meluluhkan tatapan sembilunya pada Hibiki. "Main pegang tangannya saja! Kau pikir dia siapa?"

Hibiki bergelayut manja pada lengan Cana. "Saya… calon pacar Cana, Gildarts-_san_."

Itu cukup untuk membuat perempatan muncul di jidat Gildarts. "PACAR!" Gildarts meraung. "PACAR, KATAMU? MAU MEMACARI PUTRIKU? LANGKAHI DULU MAYATKU, BOCAH!"

Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang Hibiki ingat setelah siuman dari pingsan panjangnya.

#

#

**3: Macao Conbolt**

"APAAAAA?"

Romeo mengangguk mantap, membuat Gildarts menganga syok di tempat. "Lagipula, selama Gildarts-_ jiisan_ tak ada dulu, Cana-_nee_ dan Ayah memang dekaaaaat sekali. Kupikir, Cana-_nee _bakal jadi mama tiriku. Aku sempat senang, sih."

JDUAAAAR! Sesuatu menyambar Gildarts yang sibuk melongo. Ia merasa tertampar, tertohok, terpukul, terjitak, teriris, tertabok, terhina, terpuruk, tertonjok, tertendang, tergampar, ter—

"Ayah, sedang apa?"

Cana menyesal bertanya ketika mendapati ayahnya justru menangis sesenggukan. "K-kau pernah pacaran dengan M-M-Macaooooo?" Demi Dewa Bir manapun, Cana ilfil melihat kondisi _childish _ayahnya sekarang.

"Nggak!" Cana menyangkal dengan wajah memerah. "I-itu bukan pacaran, Ayah."

Gildarts langsung menyeret anaknya ke dalam pelukan eratnya. "Jangan tinggalkan Ayah ya, Canaaaaaaa… _hiks hiks_... Ayah tidak punya apa-apa selain dirimu, Sayaaaang~"

Cana syok. Ternyata ayahnya lebih manja dari dugaannya.

#

#

Sepasang ayah dan anak sedang duduk tenang di antara hiruk-pikuk bar Fairy Tail. Sang ayah melingkarkan satu lengannya ke bahu sang anak, dan sang anak terlihat nyaman bersandar pada tubuh sang ayah sambil sesekali menenggak botol berisi minuman alkoholnya.

"Cana."

"Hm?"

"Sekarang _valentine_."

"Lalu?"

"Kau menyayangiku, kan?"

Firasat Cana mulai tak enak. "Maksudnya?"

"Itu," Gildarts menunjuk baskom berisi cairan kental berwarna cokelat yang sejak tadi dioper ke sana-kemari oleh dua bersaudari Strauss. "Kau tidak mau memberiku itu?"

Cana menghela napas. "Ayah, jangan aneh-aneh. Itu kan cokelat."

"Memang kenapa kalau cokelat?"

"Diberikan hanya untuk pasangan kekasih atau orang yang dicintai!"

"… Jadi kau tidak sayang padaku?"

Cana menoleh dan mengernyit ketika melihat Gildarts nyaris menangis. Sambil mendengus gadis itu bangkit dan menghampiri Mirajane. Sang S-Class spesialis _transform magic _itu bicara sebentar dengan Cana, lalu tertawa riang. Keduanya lenyap di balik pintu menuju dapur bar.

Gildarts menghembuskan napas panjang.

Putrinya memang sudah dewasa—sudah delapan belas tahun. Bukankah hal wajar jika ia memiliki kekasih? Bukankah wajar bila ia lebih mementingkan dirinya dan sang kekasih dibanding duduk bersama ayahnya yang sudah tua ini?

Gildarts menghembuskan napas—lagi.

Cana adalah darahnya, napasnya, hidupnya. Tak peduli siapa yang gadis itu utamakan, tak peduli apa yang gadis itu pertamakan—Gildarts akan selalu menempatkan Cana dalam posisi teratas daftar hidupnya. Seandainya kelak Cana menikah—seandainya, hei, _seandainya_—maka Gildarts tak akan memedulikan menantunya. Cana tetap bunga kecilnya, taman indah hidupnya, jantung hatinya. Tanpa Cana, Gildarts tak yakin ia sanggup melanjutkan hidup. Cana adalah segalanya—dan delapan belas tahun tanpa mengetahui itu jelas merupakan delapan belas tahun penuh dosa bagi Gildarts.

Helaan napas—lagi.

"Trims, Mira."

Gildarts menoleh ketika Cana berjalan mendekatinya dan kembali duduk di sisinya. Gadis itu menatapnya dan menyodorkan sebuah benda berukuran dua telapak tangan disatukan dan berbentuk hati.

"Untukmu, Ayah," Cana berkata seraya membuang muka, suaranya bernada terpaksa—antara malu karena sudah besar, dan juga mau karena ia memang menyayangi ayahnya.

Gildarts bengong.

Merasa tak ada reaksi balasan, Cana menatap Gildarts sambil menaikkan satu alis. "Ayah kenapa? Ini aku yang buat, bukan Mira. Dia membantuku, sih."

Masih bengong.

"Ayah," Cana meraih tangan besar ayahnya dan menaruh benda berasa manis itu di telapak tangan ayahnya. "Aku pertama kali membuat cokelat—dan aku tidak jamin rasanya. Tadi kubilang, cokelat itu diberikan di _valentine _untuk orang yang paling dikasihi, dan bagiku… Ah, sudahlah! Mau tidak?"

Tidak memerlukan kata-kata karena Gildarts telah menarik Cana ke dalam rengkuhannya yang hangat dan erat.

"Aku tidak peduli bila itu terasa manis, pahit, asam, asin, atau hambar," Gildarts berbisik pada putri semata wayangnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke bahu gadis itu. "Yang kupedulikan, hanyalah perasaanmu yang tertuang di dalamnya, Cana."

Cana tersenyum. "Lega mendengarnya."

Gildarts melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium dahi Cana. "Terima kasih untuk cokelatnya, Sayang."

Cana nyengir.

Tanpa ragu, Gildarts menggigit cokelat itu dan mengunyahnya.

Mengunyahnya…

Kunyah…

Kunyah…

Ku—UHUK!

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Sunyi. Gildarts berusaha menelan.

"Ayah?"

Sunyi. Bongkahan itu masih tersendat di kerongkongan sang penyihir S-Class Fairy Tail.

"Ayah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Akhirnya sebuah jempol teracung. Cana segera menubruk Gildarts dan memeluk sang ayah erat-erat—yah, tanpa mengetahui bagaimana pucatnya wajah sang ayah setelah menelan kunyahan pertama dari cokelat keramat itu.

Tak berapa lama, Cana melepaskan diri. Tersenyum manis. "Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Gildarts—yang sama-sama nyengir—mengangguk sambil kembali merangkul Cana. "Apa saja, Cana."

"Bagiku, kau adalah _bodyguard_terbaikku, Ayah."

Setitik air meluncur menuruni garis pipi Gildarts. Ia mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Cana dan mencium dahi putrinya lagi dengan sayang. "Dan aku akan selalu menjadi _bodyguard _terbaikmu selamanya, Sayang."

#

#

**END**

#

#

Maaf kalau pendek, maaf kalau kurang berkesan, maaf kalau ceritanya abal. Intinya: saya menulis ini ketika galau. RnR?


End file.
